


Show

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Crack, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Goku needs to pee while training with Vegeta, who shows way more interest than Goku ever expected him to. GokuxVegeta.





	Show

**Author's Note:**

> Show
> 
> The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Lemon, crack humour(yes, you’re meant to laugh!), random, PWP, GokuxVegeta, OOC, etc etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ! It belongs to Akira Toriyama, Ocean, FUNimation, Bandai, Atari…and a hell of a lot of other rich companies.
> 
> Rating: NC-17

It had all started out rather oddly, he had thought.  
  
Whilst training, he had needed to go to the toilet, and had turned, pulling down the front of his pants as he peed into the bushes, sighing softly. After a moment, he had felt eyes on him, and opened his own to see Vegeta trying to get a look at his cock. Flustered, he had tried to turn away, finding the behaviour more than a little strange from the proud Saiyan Prince, who usually turned away from him and scowled whenever he had done it in his vicinity. When he had finished, he had always been yelled at to at least warn him when he was going to do that, and have the exclamation that Vegeta did not ‘want his cock in his face’.  
  
But today, it seemed like the elder was an entirely different person; and whilst he would not have minded letting him look usually, the fact that he was pissing had made it a completely different story.  
  
Also, it had made him incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
Then again, who wouldn’t be? The sudden interest was entirely unexpected, and uncharacteristic; making him wonder if there was something wrong with the Prince after all, eyeing him warily once he had finished, pulling up his pants. He’d frowned at the disappointed look on Vegeta’s face, before he saw him frown as well, then nine words were said that nearly made him fall over in shock.  
  
“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Colour had risen in his cheeks as he’d just stared. The expression on the Prince’s face had been almost dead serious, except for a playful edge that seemed familiar, but that he could not put his finger on. At the time, he could have sworn he had seen it somewhere else, but for the life of him, he could not remember when, and it irritated him slightly as he’d swallowed.  
  
“Wh-What?” An eyebrow had risen, and arms crossed.  
  
“You heard me. I’m not repeating myself, Kakarott.” In the confusion of the moment, his mind had allowed his body to act of its own free will, and before he could have really thought about it, he had untied his sash and his pants had fallen in a heap around his ankles. Seconds afterward, he had realised what he had done, and the Saiyan Prince had moved closer, murmuring.  
  
That was how he’d ended up as he was now; Vegeta’s mouth wrapped around his cock whilst his own was preoccupied licking over the elder Saiyan’s entrance. Deft fingers rubbed their way skilfully over his balls and he shuddered, his hands squeezing at Vegeta’s hips. Gathering his confidence, he pushed his tongue deeply into the Prince, feeling him groan around his length. Doing this with Vegeta was kind of strange, but that was not to say he wasn’t enjoying every second. What was really surprising was that Vegeta was extremely good at it; his mouth and throat working like he knew exactly what he was doing, and as if he’d had a lot of practise.  
  
Somehow, the Prince’s desire for anal stimulation had not seemed odd to him, and when Vegeta had expressed what he’d wanted, Goku had felt quite eager to do it to him. Often his friends had joked that there was a stick rammed up the Prince’s ass, and he found himself amused by the memory as he forced his tongue deeper; the tip just touching the elder’s prostate. If there was indeed a stick rammed up there, he certainly couldn’t find it. The muffled cry around his member only served to excite him, so he did it again, disappointed when Vegeta’s mouth moved away and cold air hit his sex. Quiet, he pulled back himself, panting slightly.  
  
“A…Are you alright?” He asked, hearing the elder’s own panting and feeling oddly guilty for it, though the Prince had chosen to suck him. The panting itself was rather erotic, and he felt his eyes lid a little as he listened, guilt fading away as arousal took over.  
  
“O-Of course!” The annoyed response sounded more like the Vegeta he knew, and at the words, his body tensed, giving away how uncomfortable he was now. This did not seem to bother the elder Saiyan, however, as he felt him try to pull away, groaning. “Fuck me already!” Surprised, he simply let go, and the Prince moved away completely, only to turn around and push him down to the floor, straddling his hips.  
  
It was in that moment when he realised that he was letting the elder have his way entirely, but as he looked over the hot body on top of him, he decided to allow it. Vegeta wasn’t doing anything wrong, after all. Smiling, he stroked his hands up Vegeta's thighs and over his hips, fingertips ghosting over his chest and nipples. The Prince scowled at the move, grabbing his wrists and yanking his hands down to his ass, firmly pressing them to it in a demanding way. He took the hint and gave it a squeeze, his cock pushing against his entrance.  
  
“Are you sure you want this?” He didn’t think that it would hurt to ask, considering the earlier behaviour change and also wanting to give him the choice in case he yelled at him about it later. Evidently there was no change of heart; Vegeta pushing down hard onto him, forcing the tip inside. With a hiss of pleasure, he grabbed the Prince’s rump harder, pulling him down to sheathe himself fully into him, groaning at the warmth he felt. He trailed his gaze back up to Vegeta's face, seeing pink in his cheeks, eyes closed as the elder panted. Gloved hands dug into his stomach and he felt his eyes lid, enjoying the view immensely.  
  
After a few moments of savouring the tightness, he decided it was time to move – better to start before Vegeta got annoyed – and began to shift his hips, moving his cock into the smaller Saiyan carefully. It came as a surprise when the elder gasped, hands gripping at him even tighter, drawing his gaze down, noticing that the Prince’s member was already starting to drip precum, licking his lips subconsciously. All of a sudden, the elder’s hands moved up to his chest, holding onto the shirts that still lingered there as Vegeta began to move on him instead in a hard, fast pace that he wasn’t expecting at all.  
  
Groaning, he squeezed the firm ass in his hands, looking up to his face once more. It was almost the end of him, however, as the expression that greeted him was the sexiest look he had ever seen on anyone’s face. Trembling, he shifted his hips a bit more, making shallow thrusts upward that became less and less shallow as he began to match the movements of the one above him. Soon, the third-class found they were moving at an almost violent speed – one that would have easily killed any human – and were starting to sweat; the younger Saiyan watching the drips slip down Vegeta’s face with pleasure.   
  
For a second he glanced down, seeing just how badly the elder’s cock was leaking, sliding one of his hands to start stroking it as his gaze moved back up to the Prince’s face. He found a look of ecstasy there once his hand had wrapped fully around, and could not help a teasing stroke, hearing the elder growl.  
  
“D-Do it properly!” Fingers dug hard into his chest and he found himself gasping for breath, moving his hand faster obediently. A few moments passed and then the grip on his chest lightened, the look of anger of Vegeta’s face dissipating into one of pleasure. He had forgotten exactly who he was dealing with, and the lengths that he would go to get his own way. To be honest, Goku had always somehow felt that the Prince was a violent lover, and had wondered how Bulma had been able to put up with him; but he knew that Vegeta was probably being more violent because it was _him_ , and the elder knew he could take the abuse that most people could not survive through.  
  
He almost came when he saw the blissful expression and he had to tear his gaze away to be able to calm down a little. It was difficult, however, as their hips were still moving violently against each other and bringing him to the brink easily. Vegeta may have not known it, but he was unbelievably sexy and a lot of the things he said and did were quite erotic and easy to misinterpret, causing Goku to flirt with him a little in the hopes he would notice.  
  
He was reminded of the time when everyone was training up at the Hyperbolic time chamber to get extra time for their training in order to beat Cell. Vegeta had commented that he had no need to wear the Saiyan armour as he wouldn’t get to use it, and he had cheekily replied that he hoped the Prince could pull it off. Of course, he had also meant defeating the threat, but it had been all too easy to tease, so he had. Whether the elder had noticed the flirting or not he was uncertain, but he supposed it didn’t matter now.  
  
Not when he was getting exactly what he had wanted for a long time.  
  
Though it had seemed like it, this wasn’t something he’d done on a whim; when Vegeta had come closer, he’d allowed him to touch whatever he wanted, his own hands doing the same to the proud Prince without permission. Fortunately, the elder had liked it and they had moved their play to the ground whilst he’d pulled at Vegeta’s pants. A few moments had passed before the Prince had lost his temper, pulling them down for him and biting him on the cheek hard.  
  
In response, he’d slapped him just hard enough to make him fall to the floor, then had grabbed his hips and gotten to work licking at his scrotum when the elder had growled and demanded his attention elsewhere. Leaning back, he had dragged him over his body, making sure his face was level with the area _he_ had wanted help with, then had proceeded with the royal’s command. Vegeta had groaned, then started to pleasure him.  
  
Whilst he had called the elder a violent person, he couldn’t really say he was any different after that slap…  
  
When a hand wrapped around his own, he came back to the present, almost shocked by how close the Prince’s face was to his own. Obviously he had leaned forward whilst he had been thinking of other things, and before he knew it, lips were brushing against his own in time with the thrusting, causing him to groan and open his mouth to invasions. It was no surprise to him when Vegeta took this as a form of permission, kissing him properly and tangling their tongues together hungrily. The desperation of the kiss told him that the elder was – _finally_ – getting close and he squeezed the cock in his hand firmly, feeling it throb.  
  
Pulling back, Vegeta groaned at the sensation and he quickly moved forward, wrapping his other arm around his back. This must have been the last straw for the older Saiyan as he shuddered, wetness dribbling down onto Goku’s hand from his orgasm, Vegeta moaning his other name directly into his ear. Barely a moment passed before he was crushing their bodies tightly against each other as he came, his cock shooting cum deep into the Prince shamelessly.  
  
“Vegeta…” Sighing in pleasure, he buried his face into the elder’s shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply. As his hands ran slowly over every inch of the proud Prince’s body, he heard a murmur above him, and before he could pull back to question him about it, a hand hit the back of his neck and everything went black.  
  
When he came to, the Prince was gone; all evidence of their tryst quite nicely hidden except for the wetness on his shirt and the marks on his chest. Sitting up, he sighed, knowing he would have to clean his clothes and himself before he even thought about going back home, wondering what had gotten into the elder Saiyan. Not that he was complaining; it was an incredibly pleasurable and enjoyable encounter, but that it intrigued him.  
  
Noting the angle of the sun, he decided that the answer could be found out at a later date. It was getting late now; the sky was just starting to turn red meaning that it would be time for dinner soon, and he did not want to be yelled at for missing one of his favourite times of the day. In fact, it was probably the only reason he kept going back home; the food was always good, and in abundance. Anyway, he could always ask Vegeta what happened – or even better; do it again – another time, considering he had enjoyed it so much.  
  
Quietly, he got to his feet, hands dusting himself off only to discover the attempt the elder had made to retie his sash. Looking down at the poorly-done knot, he could not help an amused smile, appreciating it but untying it all the same. After retying it himself, he decided to tempt fate by just going home. If asked about the dirt, he would just say the truth; he had been sparring and had been pinned down a few times in the forest area. She would be too angry about the dirt to even bother asking what it was, and would probably wash it whilst he ate his dinner, anyway. As he flew off, he didn’t notice the other ki signature in the forest, too preoccupied with the other things on his mind.   
  
In the trees sat Vegeta, who was wearing a calculating smirk. _Perfect_.


End file.
